Jaune's Deal
by Chickenspoon42
Summary: A story based on the theory that Roman Torchwick provided the means for Jaune to get into Beacon. May receive an additional chapter following another of Roman's exploits if people want it. Spoilers for Volume One and onwards of RWBY.
1. Jaune's Deal

I do not on RWBY. I only love the amazing characters and opportunities the wonderful people at Rooster Teeth set up. Thank you, Monty.

 **Jaune's Deal**

"Heya. Roman Torchwick of Torchwick Candle and Torch Wicks."

Jaune swallowed nervously. This was the respond he'd been told he'd receive. Might as well try. "Hi. Can I have a magnolia and blueberry scented lime green? Medium height."

There was silence for all of about two seconds before a light, playful chuckle sounded through the speaker. "A fake transcript, kid? You sure it's not past your bedtime?"

"Uhh…" Jaune was at a loss for what to say.

"It's all good, kid. How much you got?"

"How much you need?"

"Say… 2.5K?"

"Done." Jaune had that much. He had more than enough. He wasn't proud of how he got it, but… it was worth it if he got to Beacon, right?

"So… details. What's this for? Beacon? Military? Football VIP pass?"

"Beacon."

"You sure, kid? No VIP passes?"

"I want to get into Beacon, and I want to be team leader."

"Sure, kid. Whatever you need. So I need details. Name, photo, weapon?"

"Jaune Arc. Spelt J-A-U-N-E A-R-C. I've got a picture. I'll send it to you." Jaune sent the picture over. He'd gotten hold of a friend of his old transcripts, and copied the picture. He didn't know how to do the rest, though, and asked around, eventually landing an ex druggie who hooked him up with some crazy big guy named Torchwick.

"Huh. Not bad, kid. Alright; I'll get you your team leader position. Mind you, can't promise anything. You'll have to do a bit of acting yourself, so don't come to me complaining. I'll send one of the guys to you at around half twelve tomorrow night. Neo!"

"Uhh… do you need my address?"

"Nah. Romeo and Lawlight. Night club near you. I'll get someone to meet you there. If you stand us up, get us caught, blah blah blah… let's just say it won't be just me who has a lot to lose."


	2. Gavin's Deal

**A/N**

…Wow.

Wow is all I can say. I really didn't expect to receive attention in the first two-or-so days that this story was up! I'm really blown away, guys, so thank you! This was my first ever fic to be published on the internet as well. I… I really didn't expect this!

This is Gavin's deal. Although the character of Gavin was named after Gavin Free, he was actually based off of Michael Jones, so I will be updating the rating on this story, as Michael tends to swear quite a bit. Gavin's deal will also be a little less serious than Jaune's deal.

I'm sorry if you expected this story sooner, but I'm really quite busy writing an AU for RWBY where Roman is Ruby's brother and Ruby died with Summer on a mission roughly five years before the start of RWBY. I know, it sounds naff, but I'm having so much fun writing it. If someone could drop me a review if they want to see it.

Again, thank you!

Allycat826

Frank Horrigan

Caphatfield

Really, I'm so grateful.

 **Gavin's Deal**

"So. Give me details. You sound mad, Gavin. Tell all."

"Yeah. These guys, right, Grimace and Bearrit, yeah, they freakin' just ripped me off, man. So I'm tryina get a divorce, right, and they charge me like, three hundred bucks to just arrange a meeting to get the papers. Then when I get there to sign for the freakin' papers, the charge me an extra ninty-five, because they said the first three hundred was to get them printed, and the ninty-five was for the service. I'm pretty sure these guys are illegal, right, but I just rolled with it. So me and my wife, Harriet, we go in, and we sign these papers, and we go on our merry way, like a perfectly normal couple. And we've been split up for like, a month now, and then the rent for Harriet's place comes through my letterbox, because these guys just gave us a bunch of fake stuff! Legally, these guys were just handing out bits of paper with ink on it, and we wrote on it. The firm's not been shut down, because they have a lot of funding, and no one wants to stand up to them in court, cus they'd also get caught out for going to this illegal place to get divorce papers and really bad funerals and stuff. Then I heard of you from a Junkie who you hooked him up with a dealer, and we're here right now."

Roman glanced at Neo who just shrugged and turned back to the computer, leaving him to deal with the talking. "Right. And this firm, what's their name?"

"Grimace and Bearrit."

"What, like "grin and bear it"?"

"I think so."

"Right." Roman said again, noting it down. "And what did you say you wanted us to do with them?"

"Just beat 'em up a load, and get me my money back. You can take whatever you want from those guys. Why not count that as your pay? All I want is to see them burn."

"And how would you know that we weren't already going to do that, saaay, next Tuesday?"

"Because you're smarter than that."

"Heh. I like you, kid. Alright, we'll get you your stuff tonight. See you at the Winglock bar Thursday?"

"I can be there."

"All right. Nice talking to ya, kid."

Roman pushed the disconnect button before Gavin could say anything else. He glanced down at his notes, and read over the name several times.

"This has to be a joke." He muttered, temporarily hijacking Neo's computer and looking the place up. "There's no way this is real."

 ** _Later._**

"Oh my god it is real."

The crowd of shifting White Fang mumbled behind him. Roman smirked. "Oh, this is going to be _good!_ "

He had a medium sized crowd behind him, milling around, shifting weaponry.

 ** _Flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback-flashback. *echoing*_**

"Right." He mused leaning back on his chair, Neo standing behind him, looking curiously over his shoulder. He flashed her a grin. "These guys have alleged use of Faunus labour. You think we could pull this off as a robbery-attack?"

Neo nodded eagerly. Roman stuck his head out of the office window and yelled out; "Hey guys! I need some volunteers!"

A chorus of muttering went up. Those who had been before immediately dropped what they were doing and headed for his room, knowing that despite his derogatory terms and impatient nature, Roman's heists were _fun_ , and a welcome change on scenery. There were still only about fifteen guys, though, and Roman needed more.

"It's a raid, guys, come on. A free raid. Whatever you like the look of, is yours. I'm told that these guys are seriously rich."

About fifty people joined at that. Having a semblance of _persuasion,_ of all things sounds naff, but it is useful for more things than your average English speech.

 ** _Present-time-present-time-present-time-present-time. *once again, echoing*_**

"Right boys," he called over the admittedly quiet chatter. "And girl." He added quickly, fearful of the threatening tapping beside him.

"As usual," he continued, "Absolutely no strategy. Just run in, grab what you will, and trash the place. Give Neo and me enough time to grab what we need, and then meet us here and we'll set the place on fire. Everyone got their weird endless-bag-thingies?" A collective affirmative nod, and. Roman turned to face the grim, dismal building headed "Grimace and Bearrit."

"LET'S TRASH IT!" Roman yelled, holding his cane in the air before rushing forwards and breaking the door down and letting the White Fang spill in, and headed for the back.

 ** _Moar Later._**

"Kid. I usually don't call people back after their job's been done, but I just want to say thanks. I think you saved me. That was the most fun I've ever had. Ever."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No, seriously kid. I've never done this before. You're getting double what you gave the Grime-ice and Burnt-it lot, and an open scroll-line. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Yeah. Uh, wow. I really appreciate it, Torchwick."

"Oh please. Call me Roman. Only my enemies call me Torchwick, and they don't tend to do so very long."

"Thanks, Roman."

"Any time, kid."


End file.
